projectoasisfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Oasis
A new world! The Dwarven mines are all but depleted. The Elven forests almost cut down to nothing. Human's bicker with their Halfling counter-parts over politics and Orcs wage war against each other, ransacking everything in-between. Little changes. Some citizens of Faerun and Eberron are leaving their homelands for 'The New World'. They are tired, worn-out and yearn for a new beginning. The New World was discovered only very recently during the Second-Sundering in Faerun. The Great Rift was closed, but other, smaller rifts opened in it's stead. A group of adventurers known as The Circle dived into one of the rifts, expecting to find the Arch-Lich Vecna hiding and recharging, but instead they found a new, fertile land. After a brief expedition, the group found that this land was untamed and wild. Resources were abundant and the lands stretched as far as the eye could see, and further. There were remnants of civilisation here, but nothing to suggest anything that still inhabits the area. The Circle returned to Faerun with the news and after a few expeditions from the Zhentarim, the Lord's Alliance and other factions, the plans were set in motion for colonies to be built. The Uprising During the Arrival, entry was strictly controlled. You had to be of a working age, in good health and a have clean criminal record. Faerun was never the best at keeping records on such things, as it was predominantly region specific. Eberron was better. A large portion of races that hailed from Eberron were denied access to the New World. After some serious magical disasters that shook the plane and almost brought it to it's knees, many people wanted out. A large and secret sect of the Thieves Guild decided this would be a good time to stir up trouble in order to get a few of their agents into the New World without having to go past entry control. Whispering into the right peoples ears, the Thieves Guild, Faerun and Eberron combined, managed to cause a very serious uprising among the common folk. Hundreds of thousands stormed the Rift. Most armed with only the basic weapons and armour, if at all. They quickly overran the protecting force that stood at the Rift and thousands died. It was not just the common peoples that were part of this assault. Many factions joined in, predominantly the ones who were denied access by default, like the Red Wizards of Thay. There were also protestors, good innocent people who felt it was unfair to select people allowed to enter according to their race, age and ability to work. The magical barrier surrounding and protecting the rift was destroyed by the Red Wizards, and floods of people entered the New World, overrunning the City Guards on the other side in New Waterdeep. The Purge A few years after the Uprising, the Circle initiated a purge of all illegal immigrants currently residing in the New World. Adventurers, mercenaries and savage tribes from other worlds entered through a secret rift somewhere within New Waterdeep on a temporary contract. They were dispatched to collect or kill any person who was there illegally, and given free reign in most cities including Mon. Many illegal immigrants were either captured and sent back to their worlds, or died. Although thousands still remain long after this 'purge'. Some of the very people that were sent down to hunt these illegal immigrants became illegal immigrants themselves, ignoring their temporary contracts and wandering into the uncharted lands to claim a piece for themselves.